Passenger safety in moving vehicles, such as aircraft, buses, trains, etc. is of utmost importance. For example, within aircraft, there exist impact susceptible areas where a passenger may strike their head in the event of a crash. These impact susceptible areas are often on monuments and bulkheads, etc. that are positioned in front of a passenger seat. A need exists for constructing the monuments, etc. in these positions out of a material that can better protect passenegers.